


NSFW ALPHABET w/ Seth Rollins

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [117]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Headcanon, NSFW Alphabet, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: WARNINGS: THIS HEADCANON CONTAINS nsfw gifs, 18+ ONLY, NSFW
Relationships: Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [117]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 9





	NSFW ALPHABET w/ Seth Rollins

**_A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)_ **

_The both of you’s would lay there breathless and sweaty, Seth would then boast about how he made you breathless and how he’s the man in the bedroom, while pulling you closer to his chest._

_He’d leave kisses on the top of your head, running his hand up and down your back._

_About a few minutes of well him boasting and hugging you, he’ll suggest shower sex._

_“I’m just that good, inside the ring and outside the ring.” He brags. While you just roll your eyes at him._

_  
**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)** _

_Seth’s favourite body part of his is his arms, torso, ass and mouth/tongue. Mostly his mouth and tongue because he knows they get you wet all the time._

_Seth’s favourite body part of yours is your lips, boobs, and ass. He loves your ass, he loves to spank it. **  
C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**_

_Seth ain’t too fussed over where he cums on you, he’ll cum in your mouth, inside you, on your stomach, on your face. Though he loves to cum inside you, his kind of mesmerized by the way his cum drips down to your thigh as he pulls out. **  
D = Dirty Secret** **(Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**_

_Seth has a few dirty secrets he likes it when you spank his ass and he likes it when you pull his hair a little too hard._

_Though he will never admit it to you that he likes it when you spank his ass._

_This isn’t really a dirty secret since his let it sleep a couple of times but whenever your angry at him or someone else it turns him on. **  
E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**_

_Oh boy, he is experienced, at first, you thought he was all talk and no action but he surprised you, in fact, he made you squirt for the first time. He knows how to make you writhe underneath him and beg for him. His very talented with his fingers and mouth. **  
F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**_

_Seth has a few favourite positions. Any position is fine with him, though he likes these ones better._

_Doggy Style; your face pressed into the bedsheets while your ass is up in the air, turns him on, not to mention he gets easy access to smack your ass and pull your hair as he fucks you._

__ _Reverse Cowgirl; Seth likes this position because he gets a view of your ass, he just loves your ass, he’ll grab it and spank it, he also likes it when you take control. It drives him crazy when you look behind you to look at him as you continue to bounce up and down on his cock. He also likes it when you lean back on him resting your back against his chest, gets to grab your boobs roughly._

_Riding Him; just like with reverse cowgirl he likes it when you take control. He also gets a nice view of your boobs as they bounce up and down when you ride him, Seth can’t help himself but grab them, making you let out a moan, and throw your head back your mouth a gap, as you continue the bounce up and down on his dick. This is his favourite position of all time._

_69ing; Seth loves to eat you out, but he likes to get sucked off to, so why not do it both at the same time._

**_G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)_ **

_Seth is pretty serious in moments though he can get goofy, smiling at you like a dork and cracking jokes some are corny which make you laugh which makes him laugh.  
**H = Hair** **(How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**_

_He keeps it well trimmed._

_**I = Intimacy** **(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**_

_Seth can be a romantic in bed, holding your hand, kissing your cheek and neck, kissing you softly as he fucks you. Holding your hand, and telling you how much he loves you and how good you feel, but that’s only with his soft side, however with his rough side, he will only hold your hand and kiss your neck._

_**J = Jack Off** **(Masturbation headcanon)  
**Since his sex drive is through the roof and if you aren’t there or his away then that’s the only time he will jack off._

_He will skype or ring you, though he prefers skype so you two can get off together, most of the time you and Seth have skype dates when his away._

_Though if you don’t answer then he’ll just get himself off to the thought of you, one hand jerking himself off while the other one has a grip on his phone looking at a nude picture of you._

_**K = Kink** **(One or more of their kinks)**_

_I don’t know if this is a kink, probably not but he defiantly likes to be praised. When you’s two are doing the dirty deeds or his pleasuring you._

_Dom._

_Daddy kink._

_Spanking._

_Bondage. {By that I mean light, like bonding your wrist together}_

_Biting kink._

_Hair pulling {he likes to pull your hair, but he also likes it when you pull his hair]_

_**L = Location** **(Favourite places to do the do)**_

_Anywhere, if he wants you or you want him then you’s will do it anywhere._

_In the hotel room, in an elevator, in the hallways, in a storage closet, in the locker room, in an office, against the wall, in front of the mirror, on the couch, on the bed {which is his favourite place to fuck you.}, in the performance centre, at his home, at your home, in the pool, in the ocean, in the shower/bathtub, in any type of water, at your friends’ houses, at your parents houses, in the car, on the tour bus {of course when there is no one around}, on the dining table, sex on the balcony, sex on the rooftop, sex at a concert venue, on the floor._

**_  
M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)_ **

_You. You are Seth’s motivation and turn on, anything you do wherever it’s sexual or non sexual, you get him going. You get him hard when you were revealing/ or your ring attire. Honestly you just turn him on especially your mouth, he has some dirty thoughts when he sees your mouth._

_Also when you are angry with him or someone else it just turns him on._

_**N = NO** **(Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**_

_Seth would never hurt you, harm you, humiliate you, degrades you, he would never do something that you aren’t comfortable with. Also, he hates sex toys so no sex toys._

_**O = Oral** **(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**_

_Seth is 50/50 on oral, he loves to go down on you. Eating you out, while making eye contact with you, while you grip and pull his hair as you moan and writhe and squirm is a beautiful sight though he loves it when you sit on his face will he eats you eat, holding his hand on moan his name out, though that’s when you suck him off, so it’s basically pleasuring for the both of you._

_He loves it when you get down on your knees and take a hold of his cock and teasing him with your tongue running it along the tip and the base, then taking him all of him in your mouth, while looking up at him, he’d grip your hair tightly as you suck him off, making humming noises while gagging a bit when he gets too excited and thrusts into your mouth._

_The way you look at him when you suck him off brings him closer to his climax. **  
P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**_

_Seth can be rough and fast and slow and sensual. Depends on his moods._

_If he lost a match or his jealous or you’ve teased him then he will be rough and fast, pulling your hair, spanking you._

_However when it’s his soft side, his all about loving touches, soft kisses, asking if you are alright, holding your hand, slow thrusts and making love to you._

_**Q = Quickie** **(Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**_

_Seth freaking loves them, where ever whenever he’ll take you or you’ll take him._

_You’s two have quickies in the performance center, the locker rooms, at work, someone’s office, anywhere and everywhere, even a storage closet.  
**R = Risk** **(Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**_

_Seth will try anything with you as long as you’re okay with it first and as long as it doesn’t cause you any harm._

_Though he loves to fuck you with the door unlocked, something about getting caught is thrilling to him, though you’re not too pleased when someone walks in on you’s two fucking._

_“I told you to lock the door.” you grumbled, glaring at him._

_“Well, Iforgot.” He grumbled, still inside of you will whoever it was that interrupted you continued on to tell you to lock the door._

_“I’m still here you know.” The person who interrupted you spoke._

_“Shut the door.” Seth commanded, not even looking at them._

_“Now were where we?” he asked, smirking at you as he pulled out and thrust back into you not even waiting for the person to close the door. **  
S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**_

_Seth can go all day long, though he lets you rest for a bit before going again, he’ll only truly stop when you are completely out fucked and exhausted, proudly smiling to himself, you, on the other hand, are completely exhausted after four orgasms. **  
T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**_

_She absolutely hates them. Last time he found a sex toy in your bag he threw it out, then gave you a whole tirade on how his the men and how he can please you better than some lame sex toy, while he punished you._

_**U = Unfair** **(how much they like to tease)**_

_Seth has a habit of teasing you, sometimes he does it on purpose, and sometimes he doesn’t. He loves to tease you in public though, seeing squirm while his fingers are inside of you, while your legs quiver, trying to hold a moan in turns him on._

_Rubbing you with your panties still on._

_He’ll tease you until your wet and leave you utterly sexually frustrated._

_He teases you in the bedroom too, delaying your orgasm, by pulling out or pulling out his fingers or tongue/mouth. Making you beg for more, while he smirks at you. Teasing your wet core with the tip of his cock._

_Though it’s entirely different when you tease him, that’s just unfair to him. Even if you don’t realize you are doing it. No one teases Seth and gets away with it._

_**V = Volume** **(How loud they are, what sounds they make)**_

_Both are you are pretty loud, so whoever’s in the room next to you is defiantly not getting a good night sleep._

_You let out moans, a few curse words, his name, and some dirty talk, or tell him to fuck you harder. Seth, on the other hand, doesn’t hold back, he groans, moans, moaning your name very loudly chanting it, while talking dirty things._

_“Fuck baby.” or “you feel so good.”_

_Honestly, when he moans your name it drives you close to your orgasm._

_**W = Wild Card** **(Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**_

_Seth took a sip of his coffee, smirking to himself as he thought about the events that occurred last night between you and him._

_“Are you serious Seth?” you shouted, storming your way towards him, making Seth broke out of his daydream, he gave you a questionable look, as the nine-month-old puppy quickly went to Seth’s side trying to get his attention._

_“Huh? What did I do?” he asked, cocking his head to the side, and giving you a confused look._

_“What did you do?” you shouted back at him, putting your hands on your hips and giving him an annoyed look.  
“Yeah.” Seth replied, still slightly confused._

_“You left the toilet seat up and I caught d/n drinking out of it.” you growled. The nine-month-old puppy, put his head down in shame._

_Seth let out a chuckle, patting the puppy while putting his coffee down._

_“Are you seriously laughing Seth?” you hissed._

_“Relax, y/n his a dog what do you expect.” Seth spoke, still chuckling as he got up and made his way towards you, the puppy reluctantly following behind him, as you continued to yell at him._

_Seth licked his lips as you continued on with your tirade. He wasn’t going to deny it but when you got mad it turned him on._

_“You look sexy when you’re angry.” He spoke, his eyes darkening with lust, as he bit his lower lip._

_“Are you seriously thinking about sex right now Seth, oh my god you are unbelievable.” You grumbled, turning around and storming away from him, letting out a few curse words, while Prince and Kevin followed you._

_Seth shrugged his shoulders, letting out a chuckle, as he stared at your ass, his mind wondering to dirty thoughts…_

_**X = X-Ray** **(Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**_

_Isn’t thick but isn’t skinny kind of in-between, also quite large. {6ish] **  
Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**_

_It’s through the roof._

_**Z = ZZZ** **(… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**_

_Seth falls asleep a bit after you do. He likes to have you in his arms, he’ll play with your hair or twirl it, one of the two or both for a bit, whispering sweet nothings into your ear, Course his other hand will grab your ass._

_“I love you baby.” he hummed, kissing your cheek, as his eyes drifted shut, smirking as he thought of all the other dirty things his going to do to you the next day. While squeezing your ass._


End file.
